


Reflection

by chuuyaass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sogo, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Sogo, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Sogo is a wild one, Tamaki is a good boy, Top!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaass/pseuds/chuuyaass
Summary: Sogo just wants to do something right for once and he's feeling really insecure, when Tamaki notices this he has an idea that might show Sogo what he sees in him- a perfect, talented, gorgeous, and sexy man.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this fandom really needed mezzo smut and I am here to provide it ^^
> 
> also contact me with other ideas or just follow! 
> 
> Tumblr: yeux--violets.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/yeux_violets  
> Instagram: instagram.com/chuuyass_

“This is so stupid,” I whisper as I catch myself from almost falling, again. Running a hand through my hair I glimpse myself in the mirror and frown even further. I turn slightly to check out all angles of my body, bruises are forming on too pale skin and I groan, “Why do I even try?” I sigh and decide I have to keep trying, I’ve never been a quitter, so I put the music back on and continue this dance I’ve been trying to perfect for the last week and a half. The same song plays through my headphones again and I resume my previous actions, following the same steps I’ve been trying to master again and again. As I gain more and more focus I get lost in my own thoughts and movements, forgetting everything around me and it’s almost peaceful, that is until I feel a touch on my hips.

 

“Oh my god Tamaki, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” I yelp as I rip the headphones out of my ears, Tamaki backs away with his hands in the air and a slight grin to his lips, I try and catch my breath.

 

“I yelled for you when I got home, I guess you were busy,” he says as he glances over my body, not at all hiding his stare. I feel myself begin to blush under his gaze and when his eyes meet my face he smiles, “I see you’re wearing my shirt, tank’s look sexy on you.”

 

“Ah yeah, it was loose and comfy for-” I start and cut myself off, he’s not supposed to know about this dance but he just walked in, he had to have seen some of it. My blush deepens at the realization. “Damnit, did you see any of that?”

 

“Uh a little bit? I wasn’t really paying attention to what you were doing… you looked too good.”

 

“Yeah right, look at me, I’m nothing special and I’m bruising from how much I suck,” I say with a sigh and Tamaki just stares at me with wide eyes.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asks sounding genuinely confused and I scoff.

 

“Look at me Tama, I’m small and I’m weak and I’m a loser, this is just hopeless,” I say with a long exhale and I know I’m sounding like a baby but that’s how I feel. Tamaki stares at me a few more seconds before placing his hands back on my hips, his touch is gentle and it makes me blush instantly, it always amazes me how soft this man can be.

 

“Sogo, don’t say those things they aren’t true, look at yourself,” he says quietly as he turns me to face the mirror, I instantly look away from my appearance and wrap my arms around myself, the last thing I want is to see myself looking so shameful. But he’s not giving up, his hands slide up from my hips, along my arms to my shoulders where he gently grips before sliding his hands back down again. Shivers run down my spine and I can’t help but to lean back into him, he feels so strong, his chest so warm, it makes me melt. “Sogo please, I want you to see yourself how I see you,” he whispers beside my ear and I peek one eye open to glance the mirror. The first thing I see is Tamaki, his vibrant hair and glassy blue eyes, he’s all I ever see. My eyes shift when his hands slide down further to grip my wrists and he gently pulls them to move my arms from around myself, he places my hands on his thighs behind me. “You’re gorgeous So, I wish you would see that.”

 

“Well thank you Tama, I-I just,” I say as I grip his thighs and sigh again. Tamaki kisses the back of my head, then behind my ear, trailing his lips slowly down my neck and I tilt my head on instinct to give him more room. “Tamaki,” I whisper as his lips send shivers right through me.

 

“You are an incredible man; you’re talented and beautiful and so wonderful,” Tamaki breathes into my skin and I feel like I could faint. His fingers trail down along my sides until they reach the hem of his shirt where he slips them underneath the material to graze my skin, they follow along the band of my briefs and I can’t help but to moan as more shocks flow through me. “Look at yourself! Your gorgeous eyes and your incredible hips god So, you are just fantastic,” he says with a little too much enthusiasm and a kiss to my cheek, I giggle against my own will. “I’d eat you faster than pudding.”

 

“Oh really? I’m better than your beloved pudding?” I say with a smirk as I turn around in his arms, he has a blush on his face and it makes me laugh a bit more.

 

“Yeah surprisingly… don’t tell anyone though. I still want Yamato to buy me pudding every week,” he says with a smile and I snort. I reach up to finally have him kiss my lips and I feel myself go weak at the contact. Tamaki appears as this naïve and clueless boy to everyone else but with me he’s entirely different, he’s confident and strong and comes off as having far more experience than he really has. It makes me wonder sometimes but another thing about him is he can’t lie to save his life. “I have an idea, do you trust me?”

 

“You know I do you fool,” I reply with a smirk and Tamaki kisses me again, this time it’s hotter, wetter, his tongue licks along my lips and inside my mouth with ease. I wrap my arms around his waist to keep myself from falling and get lost in his mouth, he’s an expert really and I will never not be shocked by him I swear. He bites my lip as he pulls away and it takes me a second to be able to flutter my eyes open after his assault on my mouth, when I manage his gaze is on me and it’s intense, fiery, and confident. He grabs my hand and walks around me, turning me with himself before he stops after a few steps, I’m slightly confused but intrigued for a brief moment.

 

“Get on your knees,” Tamaki commands more than asks and I do as he says, just because I’m curious about what he has in mind. I slowly kneel in front of him then look up to meet his eyes, they’re so bright no matter what the lighting, but I only get to see them for a moment. He walks back around behind me and I’m met with my own reflection in the mirror yet again, I almost protest but Tamaki joins me on the floor, his hands on my hips yet again. “Can I?” He asks as his hands grip his shirt I’m wearing and I hesitantly nod, I know where this is headed. Within a second the shirt is up over my head and thrown to the floor, all that covers me now is a tight pair of briefs and I watch myself blush in my reflection.

 

“Please don’t make me be the only one exposed like this,” I beg and I see Tamaki smile in the mirror then nod, he stands up and I watch in the reflection as he strips his shirt off then his pants and I bite my lip as his body is revealed. His body is so slim but strong, muscle in all of the right places but not too much, he’s perfect in my eyes. I only get to gawk for a moment before he’s back on his knees behind me and I pout as my view is skewed. “This is about you not me,” he says at my obvious disappointment. He straightens up taller behind me and places his hands on my shoulders, my heart rate begins to pick up from anticipation, and he gently pushes me down to sit flat on my legs.

 

“I know you think you’re weak and small… you may be small compared to me anyways, but you’re definitely not weak,” he says with a kiss to the top of my head and before I can complain about his size comment he continues. “And I love how small you are, you’re the perfect size to me and I think it just makes us fit together perfectly too.”

 

“Tama,” I whisper in embarrassment, my eyes flicking down to the ground as his words hit me. I can’t argue what he said, we do fit perfectly, but I’m not fully persuaded by his argument. Tamaki starts kissing along my shoulders before I can start overthinking too much and I’m thankful for his distraction.

 

“I just want you to see yourself how I see you,” he says along my skin and I softly moan, his touch and his words hitting me right in my core, I can feel my skin beginning to heat up under his ministrations. He moves back from me slightly, just enough to be able to grip my hips and prop me up onto all fours before I can protest. Now that I’m in this position I am practically mortified and I want to cover myself in shame but I don’t want to disappoint Tamaki so I just stay still. “Please don’t be ashamed or embarrassed or nervous, you can trust me you know that,” he says and it calms my heart if only slightly. I do trust him and his reminder in this moment helps to ease my mind. Tamaki’s fingers trail up my sides, then back down along my spine to my hips where he squeezes before following down to my thighs which he also squeezes. “How can you think you’re weak with thighs like these?”

 

“Oh come on, now you’re just teasing,” I say sharply and sit back so Tamaki will stop touching me. I turn around enough to shoot him a look over my shoulder and once again his hands fly up in surrender.

 

“I’m not teasing at all I promise! You’re strong and fit and I really love your legs…” Tamaki says innocently, he looks like a puppy but before I can let my guard down to his cute face he’s pulling me back up into my previous position, but this time I just accept my fate. “Can you keep your eyes open for me?”

 

“Umm, yes I suppose,” I hesitantly say, I’m nervous about what Tamaki could possibly have in mind, but I have to remember I trust him whole heartedly through this embarrassment.

 

“Good boy,” he says with a wink and my jaw drops instantly.

 

“Who are you calling boy I’m older-” I begin to stammer but my words are cut off completely when Tamaki’s hands grasp my briefs and yank them down in one, swift action. “Tamaki!” I practically scream in shock and he laugh’s.

 

“Oh relax you’re so boring, and your ass is nothing I haven’t seen before,” he says before smacking said ass and I yelp. “Just relax So.” I try and do as he says but my mind and heart are both racing, this only worsens when Tamaki kneels down behind me lower. It takes everything I have to keep my eyes open like he requested, “and watch yourself not me.”

 

“That was not part of this agreement!”

 

“Please?” Tamaki asks with his puppy eyes again that reflect perfectly in the mirror and I sigh before I make my eyes leave his to meet purple ones. “Thank you,” he says with far too much appreciation and I want to roll my eyes so bad but that would be breaking our agreement so I refrain. His fingers trail down my thighs slowly and I can see the blush on my cheeks begin to spread onto my ears and down my neck, it’s almost impossible to keep my eyes locked as his fingers continue to skim along my skin but I do. The soft touch of his fingers finds it’s way up my legs, my hips, and down along my sides and ribs- every inch of skin he covers I watch myself blush more and more and it’s absolutely killing me to keep my eye contact with myself _._ One of his hands trails its way up and around to my mouth where I bite and suck at one of his fingers, I know Tamaki loves this and I chance a quick glance at him in the mirror; now he’s the one with the blush and I would smirk if my mouth wasn’t occupied.

 

After Tamaki deems his fingers thoroughly sucked he doesn’t hesitate to slip them from my mouth and instantly place them on my ass, I gasp at the sudden contact and the blush I see on my face makes me moan, which surprises me. As he starts to rub his fingers against me I can see my skin flush more and more and I can watch as the purple in my eyes darkens, it’s really interesting and I’m shocked that I actually want to see more. His touch is rough but gentle, soft but hard, he makes me sweat just from something so minor and watching my skin begin to gleam along my collarbones is honestly erotic.

 

“Ta-maki,” I force myself to say and I look up to his reflection, he’s watching me now with a questioning expression and I make myself smirk, this makes his eyes widen even more. “Are you going to get on with it or do I have to do it myself?” I ask with a slight threat and Tamaki looks practically stunned, it makes me grin in accomplishment.

 

“Do you want to do it yourself?” he asks, testing me, his eyes narrow on mine and I feel like my chest is set ablaze with fire. I can physically feel myself switch from frail and anxious to strong and desperate and I really don’t want to deal with Tamaki’s teasing much longer. So, I turn around, grab his shoulders, and flip him onto his back below me in one swift motion- I straddle his body with my own and kiss his lips as hard as I can. He grips my waist almost painfully hard and I absolutely love the shock it shoots through me. Biting at Tamaki’s lip, grinding my own hardness against his, it all feels so incredible I feel like I could explode from simply this. “So- wow.”

 

“Mmmm, do I still have to comply to your request from before?” I ask against his lips and a groan escapes him, I savour it with a kiss before I push myself up to sit on his lap.

 

“Yes,” he answers simply and I feel my heart begin to race even more rapidly. Before I get too ahead of myself I move enough so I can strip Tamaki of his briefs too and I sit back on his lap, this time his erection is touching me with no fabric between us and the groan that leaves Tamaki’s lips when I grind down along him is beyond erotic. I watch myself as I grind down again, see as much as feel the sensations hit me, and it makes everything feel even more intense. I turn just enough to be able to reach our bedside table and grab out lube before I lean down to hover over Tamaki. Kissing and biting up his neck I slip the bottle into one of his hands before I move just enough to be able to bite his lip, he gives a soft moan that I can practically taste.

 

“Tama-chan, I know I wanted to do this myself but I would love if you did it instead,” I say softly against his lips before trailing my own along his cheek to his earlobe where I bite, eliciting another moan, “you just feel so much better.”

 

“Sogo my god,” Tamaki can barely manage and it makes me smirk that I have him such a mess before we’ve barely begun. He listens though and takes no time in slicking up his fingers and inserting one inside me, then two, making quick but careful work of stretching me out. It doesn’t take long before it starts feeling good and I’m able to move on his fingers instead, moaning into his neck when he feels particularly good, biting when I can’t stand it. Even after I say I’m ready Tamaki doesn’t believe me and continues with his fingers, he likes to be extra sure I’ll be okay and though I love this about him it feels too good but not good enough, I’m dying for more. So, I reach behind me to grip his wrist and remove his fingers from me since he won’t, I can’t stop the gasp that leaves my lips and before Tamaki can ask if I’m okay I shut him up with my tongue, licking into his mouth and tasting every bit of him that I can. I grab the lube that’s still in his hand and apply some to my own before stroking along his length, slowly, enough to have him biting at my lips.

 

After a few more tantalizing strokes along Tamaki’s length I toss the lube and move to place a hand for support on his chest, then use my other to line him up with myself. I watch his expression as I hover just over the head of his cock, softly rubbing it against my hole, teasing him as much as I can before I end up teasing myself, then I move my gaze back up to mine in the reflection as I slowly slide down. I watch myself bite at my lip as I sink deeper, feeling myself stretch and the slight pain that comes with it, I see how everything feels by my reflection and it adds a form of intimacy that I never thought even existed. I can see Tamaki disappear into me until I’m sat flush on his lap and I moan at how full I feel. I glance down to Tamaki’s eyes and he’s watching me, his hands on my thighs and his chest red, his hair splayed out around him and the image makes me sweat even more. When I know I can move, my eyes go back to the mirror and I watch as I slide up then down, as slow as I can because it’s mesmerizing to see how this looks from such a different perspective. It’s the most erotic and sexy and hot thing I’ve ever seen and I’m almost embarrassed when I remember this is me who’s actually doing this and not some porn on a screen. But I manage to change my focus to picking up my speed and when Tamaki finally moans and grips my thighs tighter it pulls me back into _feeling_ everything instead of seeing, and when I feel how easily he slides in and out of me I feel my whole body shiver.

 

“Ta-kun, you feel so good,” I moan out as I move faster until I’m practically bouncing up and down, the force hitting me right in the gut and I know this isn’t going to last as long as I’d hoped for. “Too good.”

 

“Too fucking good,” Tamaki agrees with a sharp inhale as I slam down a bit harder, his fingers tighten on my thighs and I know I’ll have nice, dark bruises to show off later. My arms begin to shake from holding myself up for so long and I give into collapsing onto his chest which lets me bite at his neck, leaving bruises of my own, and causing Tamaki to moan even more. As he gets closer to climax his hips begin to smack up into mine and the sensation it brings is overbearing, everything in me tightens and I cum without any sort of warning with a few more thrusts. The moan that leaves me is almost a scream and I bite excessively hard into Tamaki’s shoulder but I can’t help myself, every inch of me is on fire and when I feel him cum inside me with a groan and a yank to my hair it only adds to my climax. My thighs begin to shake as I eventually regain self control, the grip in my hair loosens slightly, and I can feel how sweaty we both are. I attempt to push myself up but Tamaki wraps his arms around my shoulders to keep me still.

 

“Tama, we’re filthy,” I breathe out as best as I can while I catch my breath. “Let me go.”

 

“So-chan no, just stay I’m tired,” Tamaki groans and I sigh in defeat. I’ll let him have a few moments to relax I suppose. So I lay on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat slowly begin to steady and it’s soothing, but as I relax I start to think of what just happened and the embarrassment I’d been dreading hits me like a ton of bricks. As if reading my mind Tamaki asks, “how was it?”

 

“Aha, ah… interesting,” I admit. Tamaki gently pulls out of me and shifts enough to roll me off of him and onto the floor but he keeps me close and reads my expression. His hair falls around his face and his eyes are so concerned, the setting sun shines around him perfectly and he really looks angelic.

 

“Interesting?”

 

“Yes, I think I kind of liked it…” I trail off and Tamaki’s eyes go wide before he smirks.

 

“You more than kind of liked it I would say,” he says with a wink and I cover my face with my hands, mortified, my heart races at being confronted so straight on but that’s Tamaki. He softly laughs before pulling one of my hands away and adding, “I kind of liked it too.”

 

“Now you’re just mocking me.”

 

“I’m not I swear! I really enjoyed seeing you so confident… you’re sexy,” Tamaki says with a soft blush and it makes me melt. I lean up enough to peck his lips before I push him off me so I can sit up. Before I stand, Tamaki gently wraps an arm around my chest, “I hope you see how perfect you are now.”

 

“You always help that, thank you Ta-kun,” I say with a kiss to his mouth and I pull away with a genuine smile on my lips, entirely happy and feeling slightly better about myself because of this fool of a man who would do anything to help. As I manage to stand I pull Tamaki up with me and he has a smirk on his lips. I almost don’t want to ask but I have to, “what are you so happy about?”

 

“Oh I was just thinking… what were you practicing earlier when I came in?” he asks with a smile and the memory from not so long ago hits me and I blush furiously.

 

“N-nothing! Ah, you’ll see eventually…” I offer as an answer, Tamaki doesn’t seem satisfied but before he can say anything I grab his hand and pull him along with me, “let’s just shower!”

**Author's Note:**

> MEZZO IS PERFECT. I am a mess, excuse me. I have a book of ideas to write so please comment and stuff, it's much appreciated!


End file.
